Influjo
by D-Naruto
Summary: Minific. OroHina. El fin de Akatsuki, el final de Itachi. Orochimaru en el cuerpo de Sasuke. Naruto con el sello maldito. Hinata aparecer. Una noche de pasión y... el fin del mundo. El ciclo vuelve a empezar. Kukuku.
1. Capítulo 1: Influjo

**Versión editada de este minific. Un reto totalmente original, con un pairing diferente en todos los aspectos. Me sumergí en el lado más oscuro que poseo. Entre el odio más racional y profundo, y la pasión más primigenia y astuta. Se podría catalogar como un _dark fic_. Orochimaru da rienda suelta a su perversidad más perversa (valga la redundancia). Pasan muchas cosas, kukuku. Gracias por leer.  
**

**Pairing principal:** Orochimaru x Hinata.  
**Situación:** Orochimaru tiene preso a Naruto, por lo que tratan de rescatarlo en equipo, pero los descubren y atrapa a Hinata...  
**  
Capítulo 1:** Eikyōryoku [影響力] _(Influjo)_

La historia continuaba. Aquella magnífica tarde había sido más productiva de lo que hubiese deseado nunca: Akatsuki cayó al fin. Mi invitado especial acabó con todos aquellos palurdos, que iban tras su poder, respondiendo a las acometidas para salvarse a sí mismo. Y yo, aparte de haber disfrutado del espectáculo, relamiéndome con cada gota de sangre que llegaba al suelo, tenía el cuerpo que siempre deseé. No el que en un inicio quería; no el de Itachi, inalcanzable de principio a fin, incluso para mí. No, no lo tenía a él… pero, sí a su hermano pequeño.

- Ah, cómo disfruto de tu cuerpo, Sasuke-kun.- dije, palpando cada rincón del nuevo recipiente de mi alma.

Un día memorable, que aún no había terminado. Ahora estábamos en mi guarida, en la aldea que yo mismo creé. Allí, tenía presas a dos personas: una, iba a morir a mis manos. La otra… aquellos ojos azules, aquel pelo rubio… cuánto se parece a su difunto padre.

- Naruto-kun.- comencé mirándolo con los ojos de su amigo.- Quiero que veas esto. Quiero que veas cómo cae el último Akatsuki… el último Uchiha.- y reí a carcajadas.

Por fin, había llegado el día: postrado frente a mí, con el poder de sus antecesores observándome. Itachi Uchiha, el más poderoso de su clan, iba a morir. Me acerqué y lo agarré por su largo y oscuro cabello. Lo torturé, marcando su bello rostro con un kunai. Le quité la bandana; no quería ver aquel maldito símbolo, aunque estuviese rasgado. Luego, saboreé su piel… aquélla que tanto me costó tener tan cerca y que, ahora, humedecía con mi lengua. No se inmutó con el castigo, no se movió un ápice. Me maldecía con la mirada, en silencio. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para enfrentarme, ya no podía más. Sólo esperaba el momento, y yo se lo iba a dar.

- Mangekyou Sharingan.- activé aquellos ojos tan especiales y temibles.- Decías que nunca podría tener el Sharingan, que no era digno…- seguía atormentándolo con mis palabras.- Ahora, morirás con tu propia medicina.- tras mis palabras utilicé Tsukiyomi.

Me encantaba aquella sensación de poder. Recorría todo mi cuerpo, extasiándome, llevándome en volandas hacia mi venganza. La venganza de mi contenedor. Al fin, el alma de Sasuke-kun descansaría en paz: el cuerpo de su hermano mayor cayó sin vida frente a nosotros. Había sufrido los efectos del más poderoso de los doujutsu. Su mente desapareció en las tinieblas, en el limbo. Mi rostro marcó una sonrisa, pintada desde lo más profundo de mi ser con las últimas gotas de la esencia del Uchiha que llevaba en mí.

- Se acabó.- terminé por decir, mientras unos pocos rayos de luz entraban en el sótano, por una claraboya.

Miré hacia atrás: Naruto-kun yacía en el suelo, maniatado y desmayado. El esfuerzo de vencer a ocho de los ninja más peligrosos que existían, le había pasado factura. Y más sabiendo que, la batalla definitiva, le llevó a experimentar la eficacia del Mangekyou. Estaba a merced de Itachi, no podía permitir que cayera frente a él. Por eso, lo salvé. Además, tenía planes para el chico: su poder no podía caer en el olvido.

- Ahora que estás más tranquilo…- le susurré, notando su inquieta respiración.- Únete a mí, Naruto-kun.- y lo marqué, tal y como había hecho con su querido amigo.

El sello no tardaría en despertarlo. Quería ver el resultado en aquel chico, regido desde su nacimiento por el chakra más abrumador que se conocía. Controlar al Kyuubi: ése era mi objetivo.

Salí fuera del recinto. La noche ya estaba presente en el cielo. Ahora, veía los diminutos puntitos brillantes de otra forma. El mar negro que bañaba el bosque, tenía un gran reflejo: la luna llena mandaba con su resplandor. De pronto, sentí a alguien más. Sombras que se movían. Sombras que me escudriñaban desde posiciones protegidas. Me tenían rodeado. Sin escapatoria, un último baile bajo la luz lunar…

- ¿Quién los manda?- pregunté, lamiendo mis dedos.

No hubo respuesta. No obstante, era fácil saberlo. ¿Tsunade me había montado una _fiesta __sorpresa_? Me sentí muy agradecido y no perdí tiempo para demostrarlo. Invencible, inmortal… lo notaba en mi sangre. Nadie podía vencerme, fuesen cuantos fuesen. Segundos después salieron de las sombras: un gran equipo de _caras-tapadas_. Protectores de la Hoja, largas katana y una velocidad que, sin ojos expertos, sería imposible apreciar. Todos me apuntaban en el centro de aquel círculo, conformado para terminar conmigo. Pero, poseía el Sharingan: la línea sucesoria más poderosa. Sin embargo, apareció aquella muchacha. Sus opalinos cristales refulgieron con ansías, menguando el brillo de las propias estrellas. Una Hyuuga, el Byakugan. Sonreí notando un fuego interior. Sería un duelo glorioso.

- Tú, maldito, devuelve a Naruto-kun. Después, morirás tragando tu propia sangre.- se dirigió a mí, acercándose con fuerza y orgullo.

- Me encantan las mujeres fuertes. Hinata Hyuuga, ¿verdad?- dije con descaro.

Los otros ANBU pasaron a un segundo plano. Ya no existían a mis ojos y menos, cuando de improviso, apareció la penúltima adquisición de mi equipo: sin Kabuto, quien dio su vida por proteger la mía, aquel aliado (el que pretendía salvar ella) acabó, sin pestañear, con todos y cada uno de los que atentaban contra mí. La marca que emanaba sobre su espalda desnuda, resultó más veloz de lo esperado. Sus ojos rojizos, llenos de violencia, eran un espejo para saber que, Naruto-kun, había sucumbido a mi dominio.

- Ahí tienes lo que querías.- miré a la chica con sarcasmo.

Ella observaba sorprendida al chico. Parecía no entender lo sucedido. Pronto destacó su cara, apretándola por el dolor, por el miedo, por el odio… quién sabe. Cargó su reluciente katana y se dispuso a acometer contra mi persona. Antes de eso se frenó a la voz del ojiazul.

- Hinata, lárgate de aquí. Ya no tienes qué hacer.- soltó con frialdad.

Ella clavó la espada en la hierba y se soltó el protector. Lo lanzó sobre el chico.

- Escucha, perteneces a la Hoja.- comenzó, con unas lágrimas centelleando como estrellas en su rostro.- Y, aunque me cueste la vida, volverás. Es mi camino…

- Jajaja.- rió mi afiliado con fuerza.- Esa frase… es mía.- sus ojos se encendieron aún más, justo antes de ir a por la muchacha. Lo paré con un brazo.

- Esto es cosa mía, Naruto-kun. Vuelve adentro.- le sonreí con cordialidad.

Desapareció tras las escaleras. La chica lloraba entre odio y dolor… entre la vida y la muerte. Recogió su katana, activó su línea de sangre y embistió.

- ¡Pagarás por esto, Orochimaru!- exclamó con potencia, elevando su voz junto a la brisa que sopló.

La pelea entre ambos fue terrorífica: si me tocaba con el Jyuuken, estaba perdido. Sus ataques, bien dirigidos, venían con mucha fuerza. Incluso con el Sharingan activo no podía encontrar una abertura en su defensa. Cada ataque era frenado con una buena defensa… hasta que asomó: el punto muerto del Byakugan. Aprovechando la velocidad que me daba tener aquellos maravillosos ojos, me puse tras ella en el acto y la sorprendí. Sin tiempo a reaccionar, lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzar su katana hacia atrás… y dio: un golpe seco sobre el Kage Bunshin que había proyectado para confundirla. Justo dándose la vuelta, vio mi rostro una última vez. Después, sus ojos se cerraron.

- Eres mía…

Poco más tarde, la Hyuuga inauguró la madrugada, extendiendo sus párpados una vez más. Sus grises pupilas me miraron, entre sorprendida y execrable. No me importaba, ya que aquel odio sería utilizado en buena lid. La estudié de arriba abajo; cada zona de su apetecible cuerpo. Sonreí travieso: mis largas manos la rodearon bajo el delicado ropaje, mi cuerpo se posó sobre el suyo, mi pálido rostro se iluminó con la luna. Ambos estábamos frente a frente, a pocos centímetros. El aliento de ella salía rápido, jadeante. Su cara mostraba asco, terror, pánico… aquellas sensaciones que tanto me gustaban. Como si se tratase de un genjutsu, uno maligno y, a la vez, deleitable, ella se dejaba. Estaba a mi voluntad. Pronto, su ropa saltó. Mis ojos rasgados la poseían. Ávido, ansioso. Necesitaba probar su perfume tan femenino, tan delicado. Rocé su cara, catando cada partícula. Bajé. Un poco más. Seguí bajando y llegué. Lamí. Se estremeció como una niña atrapada en una pesadilla.

- No…- susurró, con tanta debilidad que daban ganas de comérsela.

No podía escapar: su florecida figura se presentaba ante mí, desnuda. Todo mi cuerpo estaba excitado y lo dejé libre. Llegaron minutos indomables, salvajes. Cada beso, cada caricia, todo producía un estado de fruición. Chocábamos. Rápido, lento, sin control. Dando vueltas, parando. Recuperando el aliento. Sin respirar. Gritos de dolor, de gusto. Lágrimas. Y, al fin, clímax. Justo en el momento de mayor éxtasis, la mordí. Marcada para siempre en su pecho izquierdo. Junto a su corazón.

Despertó dos días después, cuando la fiebre le bajó. Los delirios habían desaparecido de su mente, pero no recordaba si aquella noche había ocurrido. Miró bajo su camisa y se dio cuenta: me pertenecía, al igual que Naruto-kun. En ese punto, ambos mirábamos encandilados a la Hyuuga.

- Y bien, ¿sigues odiándome?- inquirí, sonriéndole, y apoyado en una silla.

- Sí.- respondió con los ojos llenos de ira.- Pero…- nos mostró su busto, grabado con los tres tomoes idénticos.- …daría mi vida por ti, Orochimaru-sama.

Reí. Alcé los brazos y reí más alto, más terrible. Mi momento había llegado. Con el Sharingan, con mi energía inmortal, con mis dos nuevas perlas. ¡Con todo…! Konoha caería en su máximo esplendor. El tiempo corría a mi favor, al fin. Y el mundo… el mundo estaría bajo mi influjo.


	2. Capítulo 2: Ambición

**Capítulo 2****:** Gōyoku [強欲]_ (__Ambición)_

¿Qué más podría pedir un hombre que lo tiene todo? Nada. Eso creía, seis meses después de aquel productivo día. A mi lado, dos asesinos que poseían todo lo bueno de las máquinas de guerra y lo único bueno del ser humano: su razonamiento y lealtad. Habíamos exterminado a la mayor parte del continente, sólo apoderándonos de los ninja más sobresalientes de cada aldea. Perdonando sus míseras vidas a cambio de su fuerza para destruir. Durante aquel tiempo, las alianzas se habían multiplicado exponencialmente: el temor que causaba el chakra del demonio de las nueve colas, era suficiente para amedrentar cualquier espíritu. Mis súbditos se contaban por miles y, la única razón, era la eliminación de Konoha. La pisaría en todo su apogeo, como quien pisa la hojarasca marchita en la crudeza del otoño.

Un par de semanas más tarde el camino nos llevó a Sunagakure. Era primordial acabar con el único aliado que tenía Tsunade. Mandé a la mayor parte de mi ejército que, con su esfuerzo, acabó con una buena porción de la villa del Viento. Lo demás quedó a manos de mis dos maléficas y, por tanto, bellísimas joyas: la Hyuuga, poseída por el nivel máximo del sello, era un espectáculo digno de la más terrorífica visión. Acababa con todos sus rivales, utilizando su dulzura, la que emanaban aquellas esferas luminosas, para luego pisar cráneos sin vida. Era la viva imagen de la hija del Demonio; mi propia creación. Por el otro lado aparecía la versión más sangrienta, si cabía: el muchacho que controlaba las nueves colas, sin dañar apenas su propio cuerpo, no dejaba rastro de sus contrincantes. Usando el ilimitado chakra rojizo, destruía todo a su paso. Descubrimos, por casualidad, que la marca de su espalda era el escudo perfecto contra el poder del Kyuubi. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que, la peor de las Bestias Prehistóricas, caería bajo el influjo de mi sello? Reí bajo el manto oscuro. Amo la sensación de controlar todo. Adoro el sabor de la devastación, de la muerte. Mis dos pequeños también se relamían, viendo los cuerpos sin vida; los mismos que ellos habían mutilado sin parpadear.

Ésa fue mi única aparición en la aldea de la Arena, tras las sombras de ambos: como un Rey intocable, al que no le hace falta mancharse las manos para conseguir su objetivo. Alto, soberbio, despótico, tiránico. Tantos adjetivos habrían para calificarme, pero sólo un nombre: Orochimaru "el Temible". Así quise que se recordara; así quería que llamasen a mi figura a su paso: con miedo, horror, pánico. Anhelando escapar de mi mirada, queriendo alejarse de mi presencia. Las sensaciones que alimentaban mi alma; las que hacían magnífica mi sonrisa vil. Y, en tanto, unos cuantos _gatitos_ escaparon rumbo a la Hoja; entre ellos, el propio Kazekage.

¡Qué humillación dejar la villa que proteges en manos enemigas! Aunque en realidad, no quedaba villa. Kukuku.

- Déjalos.- dije a Naruto-kun, que insistía en cazarlos.- Deja que vayan y avisen del fin del mundo.- añadí con alevosía, riendo entre dientes.

La sed criminal del chico era inmensa, tanto como la mía. Sus rojizas pupilas me miraron y sentí la presión de su poder; él también lo sabía, pero no lo intentaría contra mí. Aún no. Gruñó diabólico, marcando sus grandes colmillos. La violencia era increíble. ¡Qué espantosa fuerza! Por primera vez desde que lo sellé, sentí el peligro de su vista. Incluso con el Mangekyou activo, jamás podría hacer frente a aquel vendaval de energía. En su mente residía el Zorro, protegiendo al chico de quien intentara entrar en ella; y, fuera, Naruto-kun consiguió mantener su forma física, aun sacando las nueve colas. Era algo que ni yo mismo podía explicar; quizás, el Cuarto era más prodigioso de lo que creí en un principio. Sin embargo, el temor se convirtió, pronto, en una ávida apetencia de tomar su cuerpo; y recorrerlo en busca del secreto de los jutsu ocultos en él. Mi lengua rodeó mis labios, en un gesto de necesidad ante aquel deseo. El deseo de dominar todas las técnicas existentes; tener todo el conocimiento de tantos y tantos siglos de clanes ninja. La codicia de mi ser.

La mañana empezaba a despuntar por el este, justo en el momento en que la Hyuuga apareció sin el menor rasguño y se plantó frente al rubio, pasando a mi lado sin mirarme. Todavía mostraba su furia, buscando un blanco para destrozarlo de un solo golpe. Ese hito era yo, sin duda alguna; tenté su inquietud con el Sharingan, sólo para divertirme un poco. Él rasgó el aire con la contundencia de su voz, odiándome con sus ojos. Estaba a punto de explotar, de montar en cólera. Imparable. No obstante, la chica lo sujetó intensamente y lo besó. En fin, la diversión acabó en ese preciso instante. Pero, no… aquello no era un beso. Escudriñé el choque entre sus bocas y descubrí que, dos hilos de sangre, brotaban de los labios del chico. Un segundo después, el chakra rojo como aquel líquido, empezó a caer. La bestia de la peliazul apagó el monstruo del rubio, mordiendo el hocico de aquél y saboreando el líquido. Me ericé al ver el magnífico espectáculo. Con las gotas de sangre resbalando por la piel, me excité. Tanto que mi lengua se retorcía fuera de su cavidad. Intenté acercarme a ellos, pero antes de llegar, Naruto-kun cayó al suelo rígido y consciente; la Hyuuga se giró y profundizó en mi rostro con sus perlas. En el siguiente paso, nuestras lenguas estaban unidas, dejándome catar la esencia del elemento vital. Se separó.

- La próxima vez dejaré que te mate.- soltó, limpiándose con la manga y dándole una sonrisa al muchacho, quien volvía a estar de pie.

- Hahaha.- reí.- Te creo. Estaré atento.- lamí mis dedos, frente a ella.

En seguida me alcé sobre la última pared que quedaba entera en el lugar. Mi silueta se dibujó sobre el cielo rubicundo. Vigorosa, firme, sólida: la necesaria en un líder. Tras un simple gesto de mi brazo, todos los que llevaban la bandana con el símbolo de Otogakure, se dispersaron. Todos bajo mi sombra, bajo mis órdenes. El paraje donde antes había una villa, no era más que ruinas, escombros, cenizas y humo. Irrumpí sonoramente con mi maligna carcajada en el silencio de la masacre. A la luz del Sol, los lugares anegados en la noche por el agua, aparecían casi secos. La aldea oculta de la Arena, indomable durante años, sucumbió al poder de esta Serpiente en sólo una noche.

_Sin __luna,__ pero __roja_.

Las siguientes semanas se encauzaron en una quietud intranquila: mis mejores espías informaban de la defensa que Konoha estaba preparando para mi ataque. Sí, es lo que quería. Sonreí. La lucha se avecinaba: terrible, iracunda. Un exterminio a _negro __y __fuego_, entre ninjutsu y ninjutsu. Deseaba, ansioso, que llegara el momento en el que mis ojos de línea sucesoria, recogieran toda esa información. Sólo para mí, para la eternidad, para el dominio y el gobierno del mundo. Porque, tarde o temprano, yo gobernaría esta tierra. Tan sólo quedaba un escollo; o quizás… No, aquéllos en quien confiaba ciegamente, podían y debían ser mis sucesores. Lo veía venir: ellos acabarían con la inmortalidad de mi cuerpo, pero no con la de mi alma. Esa noche los espié. Mis ojos dorados se agudizaron, mostrando la astucia en mis pupilas felinas. Allí estaban, durmiendo apaciblemente. Soñando… sí, ¿por qué no? Soñando con la última gota de humanidad que les quedaba. Al fin y al cabo yo también sentía: no éramos simples animales; seguíamos siendo humanos, aunque aborreciéramos a los demás. Me acerqué en sigilo, saltando en la penumbra. Por suerte, ambas distinciones estaban desnudas, a la vista. En poco, terminé la sucesión y acumulé el chakra suficiente. Mis colmillos se adentraron, nuevamente, en la piel: primero en la de él. Era el más peligroso. Luego, en la de ella. Esta vez, el motivo era colmar sus entidades con mi aliento. Una simple técnica que hizo resplandecer los sellos con un aura violácea. Pretendía, de esta forma, permanecer en esta dimensión, incluso después de la muerte física. Sabía que, sobre todo él, acabaría conmigo. Fuera por el rencor de poseer a su querido amigo, fuera por poseerlo a él. Ya no le importaba lo demás; por ello, acabaría con quien se le pusiese delante. Y ella iría donde él, por la eternidad. Al final, acabé durmiendo con ellos, serenamente.

Una mañana, el Byakugan me sorprendió: estaba tirado en la cama, sin ganas de levantarme. Riendo solo, pensando en cómo sabría mi victoria. De repente, ella entró en mis aposentos, trayendo un brazo ensangrentado.

- Hay espías por todas partes.- me dijo, levantando el trofeo.

Hice ademán de incorporarme, pero me paró con una sonrisa.

- Tranquilo, Naruto ya está terminando con los otros.- al término, un fuerte alarido se oyó fuera de las paredes.

Hahaha. Nunca me había sentido tan seguro como en aquellos días oscuros. Regidos por mi voluntad, desde una posición tan cómoda como la de un Dios. Así era: un Dios.

- Eso es, descansa por ahora.- hizo que levantara la vista.- Esta noche… quiero mi recompensa.- finalizó, con un gesto transparente y sus pupilas afiladas.

- Kukuku, tendrás tu recompensa.- me relamí, mientras nos observábamos sátiros.

Esa noche me di cuenta del cambio de aquella chiquilla: al principio, horrorizada con mi sola aparición; asustadiza como un cachorro sin la protección de su madre. Y, ahora, pasional, salvaje: el odio la atraía a mí, tanto como el poder oculto de su reluciente figura. Los roces ya no eran simples roces: guardaban exaltación, ardor. Un juego que empezó con figuras desnudas y terminó gestando una nueva vida, con la mórbida y placentera sensación del clímax.

Mis orbes brillaron bajo la luz candente de unas pocas velas, al mismo tiempo que los suyos se apagaban para sumirse en un idílico letargo. Antes, una fruición entre mi traviesa lengua y su tez, provocó un arqueo sutil en su elegancia, al tiempo que se estremecía deleitada.

Esa noche, todo volvía a empezar.

Mis ojos no eran los únicos que brillaban en la oscuridad.

- No te preocupes, Naruto-kun.- sonreí al notar el color rojizo.- Al final, ella será tuya…-terminé, resguardándola con mi cuerpo.

Hahaha. Al final, así sería: serían los únicos. Ellos y el retoño que, mi preciosa amante, guarecía en su matriz. Primero, el influjo. Luego, la ambición…

El tercer paso estaba por llegar.


	3. Capítulo 3: Destrucción

**Capítulo 3****:** Shōkyo [消去] _(Destrucción)_

El día del fin del mundo había llegado. En mi habitación ella me vestía, como un escudero a su Rey antes de una cruenta batalla. Habíamos pasado la noche juntos, en mi cama; recorriendo su cuerpo por enésima vez, acariciando su alma y cada recoveco de su espléndida figura. La miré de reojo, sonriendo entre dientes: estaba seria, pensativa. El embarazo le daba un aire místico: parecía una Reina regia. Me devolvió la mirada, pero la suya era fría y terrible. Sí, lo más seguro es que, la noche anterior, hubiese sido la última en su compañía.

- ¿Estás nerviosa?- inquirí con cierta ironía.

No contestó. Terminó de abrochar la chaqueta y salió de la estancia, cerrando con un portazo. Reí altanero, orgulloso, fanfarrón: estaba preparada para enfrentarse a su destino, el que contó en más de una madrugada. Mentalizada para asesinar a su maldito y condenado clan. ¿De quién habría cogido esa idea?

En la sala aparecía Naruto-kun, apoyado sobre el marco de la ventana. En una pose impávida, imperturbable, escrutaba tras los cristales el crepúsculo matutino, de brazos cruzados. Con mi presencia ladeó su testa para lanzarme un reto criminal en azul añil. A un gesto hice que me siguiera afuera, al tiempo que dibujé una sonrisa taimada. Sí, me seguiría en esta ocasión, pero después… después nadie escaparía de su violencia. Tan sólo la portadora del látigo que controlaba aquella bestia; ambos mandarían sobre la faz de la Tierra. No sin antes, dar forma… no, más bien romper la forma… hahaha… de mi mayor ambición.

Unos minutos más tarde partimos hacia la aldea oculta de la Hoja.

¿Cuánto tiempo había andado el planeta alrededor del Sol? ¿Cuántos meses hacía que los dos habían marchado de aquel lugar? No demasiado: posiblemente, el suficiente para no apiadarse de lo que estaba por venir. No había palabra en lengua escrita o hablada que pudiese describir la maravillosa sensación que llenaba mi espíritu. Soberbia, ante la inutilidad de aquella gente por defender sus ingenuas vidas; avaricia, por conquistar cada palmo, cada técnica… ¡todo!; lujuria, ante la idea de poseer a cada fémina, tomar sus cuerpos, relamiéndome; ira, la que me producía volver a aquel pueblucho infestado de imbéciles; gula, por devorar cada alma hasta sus últimas gotas; envidia… hahaha… ninguna; y pereza, por tener que moverme para ver cómo mis pupilos asolaban su querida villa. Kukuku, los siete pecados capitales recorrían mis venas. Todo listo para que empezase el espectáculo.

Al atardecer la cúpula celeste se tiñó de un tono rojizo. Preludio del derramamiento que llegaría con la invasión. Konoha estaba rodeada por innumerables ninja, que apostaban sus vidas por mí. Sí, por mí y por nadie más. Hahaha, podía oler la muerte, la devastación. Ah, dulces sabores para el paladar. Mis dorados escudriñaron el firmamento: esa noche no había Luna, pero sí había _rojo__ y __fuego_, y _oscuridad_. Negros nubarrones aderezaron la tormenta. El cielo lloraba… ¿de miedo? Hahaha. Reí, llenando el silencio junto a las gotas de agua. Relámpagos y truenos. Rayos y centellas, como dirían los cuentos de marineros. Hahaha, volví a reír impetuoso, recio, alocado. ¡Quería que todos me oyesen! ¿Por qué? ¡Porque sería lo último que llegase a sus cerebros, antes de ser triturados! Hahaha, una vez más, antes de hacer el primer movimiento en el tablero.

La Hyuuga salió disparada, con una velocidad endiablada hacia la izquierda, controlando la porción de ejército de aquel lado. Naruto-kun se transformó en aquella _Bestia __de __Nueve __Colas_, irrumpiendo por el centro mismo; la señal la daría él, cuando llegase al corazón de la ciudad. ¿Cómo saber el instante preciso? Muy fácil, kukuku.

Segundos después un gran estruendo agitó el suelo y el aire: grandes polvaredas, fuego y gritos de conmoción, que llegaron a mis oídos. Ésa era la señal: Naruto-kun había partido la Hoja en dos, arrasando todo a su paso con aquel atroz chakra y, el estúpido que se metiese en su camino, lo pagaría caro, muy caro. Kukuku, con su vida. A mi señal, el resto de mis hombres, marcharon tras de mí. La bienvenida corrió por parte de los pocos ANBU que quedaban; no duraron, incluso llegué a aburrirme, de verdad. Mientras tanto, Kyuubi seguía haciendo de las suyas: imparable, invencible. Causando terror al cabo de veinte años, tomándose la revancha por medio de su portador. Llegando a la puerta principal… es decir, a donde estaba antes de que él pasase por allí, advertí un bulto ensangrentado. No lo podía creer. No obstante, sólo podía tratarse del viejo pervertido.

- Siempre fuiste un imbécil, Jiraiya.- susurré, acercándome al cuerpo mutilado.

Su cabeza estaba despegada del tronco, con un corte limpio. Al menos no sufrió, ¿no? Vaya, sus ojos regaban la tez, mortecina, con dos hilos cristalinos. Kukuku, ¿te hizo llorar? En verdad, aquel crío era terrorífico. Me enardecí ante la visión; si hubiera estado para verlo, maldita sea… hahaha. Seguí solo, adentrándome en la villa, ya que los shinobi que me acompañaban se dividieron a un movimiento de mi brazo. Al momento, sentí varias presencias: al fin, estábamos cara a cara.

- Gracias por el acompañamiento, pero ya tengo mi propio equipo.- solté con el mayor sarcasmo.

Estaba rodeado por ojos expertos. Todo el elenco principal de Konoha: la Godaime, el Kazekage y sus dos hermanos, muchos jounin. Kakashi, Anko, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai… Aquella mujer me deleitaba con su carmesí: a ella no me importaría perdonarle la vida para disfrutar un ratito. Kukuku. Oh, también está la niña esmeralda: Sakura-chan, ¿verdad, Naruto-kun? ¡Qué orgullo ser el ilustre invitado de la fiesta!

- Deja de reírte. ¡Estás perdido, Orochimaru!- exclamó, a quien amé antaño.

- ¿Perdido?- lamí mis dedos.- Veo que no te das cuenta de la situación, Tsunade.- arrojé la cabeza de Jiraiya, frente a ella.

Al ver aquello agrandó los ojos. Estaba alterada: lo vi en su mirada. Los demás se quedaron perplejos, petrificados, viendo aquella parte del Sannin tirada en el suelo. El espejismo de la Muerte acudió a sus rostros. Tras nosotros la lucha seguía entre los virulentos embates del Zorro y las peleas de los miles de ninja, reunidos para semejante ocasión. La destrucción era palpable, notando los temblores en el piso cuando varios edificios caían al unísono. El chico estaba en su salsa, demoliendo aquí y allá; descuartizando allá y acá. Todo unido a la refrescante lluvia que caía, en conjunción a los incendios que se producían; al poco, eran sofocados por las benditas moléculas. Una masacre que duraba ya horas y que me tenía _perdido_, frente a dos Kage. Uy, qué miedo. Hahaha. Activé el Mangekyou: sería la última vez que unos ojos tan puros se verían en Konoha. Tenía que recompensar a mis espectadores.

- ¿Crees que fui yo?- pregunté, cruzando los brazos. Bostecé.

- Ji… Ji…- tartamudeó tanto, que no pudo acabar. Empezó a sollozar.

- Jiraiya~.- dije con sorna. Me sequé las lagrimillas del bostezo.- Fue él.- señalé en dirección a Naruto-kun.- ¿Qué te parece cómo ha quedado, Kakashi? Y, ¿a ti, Sakura-chan?- bromeé. Ahora me divertía a costa de ellos.- Anko, cuánto tiempo, ¿has visto mi nuevo cuerpo?- me relamí la mano derecha.- Sasuke-kun, ¿eh? Al final fue mejor que tú.

Las flechas que lanzaban sus orbes, se clavaron en mi Sharingan. Estaban coléricos, iracundos frente a mis burlas. No me inmuté lo más mínimo, quería enfadarlos y que hicieran algo de una vez. De repente, apareció alguien que no esperaba ver tan pronto: la chica de largo cabello azul, que llevaba en su seno a mi heredero, llegó justo a tiempo. Se colocó a mi vera y dejó distinguir un presente para quienes nos vigilaban. Ella sonrió al ver todas esas caras estupefactas; no era para menos: la cabeza de Hyuuga Neji servida en bandeja de plata. Totalmente bañada en sangre, la sujetaba por el largo cabello ébano. En esto, la acercó a su faz y lamió levemente el labio superior. Hahaha, ¡qué mujer! Luego, la tiró al suelo y la pisoteó.

- Esta venganza es un pequeño recuerdo en memoria de Itachi.- soltó, volviéndose hacia mí.- Todavía conservas su cuerpo.- finalizó, maliciosa.

- Me gusta hacer experimentos.- comenté sin más.

Parecía como si estuviéramos en nuestra casa, tranquilamente. Nuestros posibles ejecutores nos oían entre espantados y odiosos. ¿No pensaban atacarnos?

Justo en ese instante, la del abanico, intentó atacarme directamente. ¿Quería suicidarse tan pronto? Para mi sorpresa, mi dulce Hinata, se puso en medio y desvío el ataque con el Kaiten. Segundos después se entrometió el hermano de las marionetas, intentando cogerme desprevenido. Con un simple giro destruí las susodichas y lo atraje al mundo de mi doujutsu, junto a la rubia del Viento. Poco duró, porque enseguida, aquella que me protegía, me dio un codazo y me murmuró a la oreja.

- Los tres cobardes para mí.- mordisqueó junto a la comisura de mis labios.

Reí satisfecho, pero yo también quería luchar. Antes de que la Hyuuga fuera a enfrentarse a aquéllos, algo sucedió, dejándonos a todos paralizados: el Ángel de las Tinieblas, el Príncipe del Averno, descendió de los Cielos Húmedos y, para mala suerte del marionetista, cayó sobre él. Uhg, eso tuvo que doler.

- Naruto, ése era mío.- recriminó ella. Naruto gruñó fiero.- No me mires así, porque te quedas sin ramen esta noche.- castigó al chico demoníaco, con total naturalidad.

Hahaha, increíble pareja. Aun estando rodeados por los mejores ninja de la villa más famosa del continente, no sentían peligro. Estaban a su aire. Pronto se pusieron en posición de lucha, espalda a espalda. Yo me quedé observándolos, con el Sharingan activo; no quería perderme un detalle. Las Nueve Colas se movían alrededor de Naruto-kun, formando una defensa infranqueable. Al lado, ella adoptó la postura típica de los Hyuuga, con el sello maldito en nivel máximo y el Byakugan activo. Sí, ahora empezaría lo bueno.

Tres de los presentes parecían hastiados de tanta muerte, así que arremetieron contra el dúo. Sin embargo, como dije, las colas proporcionaban una defensa indestructible: antes incluso de llegar siquiera a rodearlos, aquéllos cayeron al suelo, sin vida. No eran lo suficientemente dignos para la Bestia. Cuando una cuarta cola fue a poner punto y final a la vida de Kurenai, tuve que meterme: gracias al Sharingan pude esquivar aquel temible golpe y salvar al tesoro que quería abrir. El chico me miró furioso; sentí que más tarde, aquella osadía, me costaría cara. Pero, quería hacerlo. Los demás, salvo los dos que quedaban de Suna, estaban paralizados; casi sin respirar, pudiendo sólo observar la aniquilación. Por mi parte azoraba a la mujer carmesí con rápidos lengüetazos sobre su tersa piel. Ah, una piel joven y fresca. Lamí de nuevo: ella cerraba los ojos, no quería ver cómo la poseía allí mismo. Rasgué sus ropas y sus vendajes, tentando los rincones ocultos. Libidinoso, vicioso, carnal… me embriagué de su perfume, de su esencia… llegando al límite. En ese momento noté el peligro. Justo girando, vi el Ojo Rojo desafiándome a muerte. Pude contenerlo unos segundos, para darme cuenta de que mis dos joyas habían terminado con todos sus adversarios, menos dos mujeres: Tsunade y Sakura-chan. ¿Por qué? Algo tramaban, kukuku. Al mismo tiempo, Kurenai se derrumbó con la vista perdida. Probablemente, prefería morir que tener que vivir con el recuerdo de mis Ojos. Mientras tanto, Kakashi volvía a embestir con el odio en sus orbes.

- Has mejorado.- sonreí con depravación.- Pero, no lo suficiente.

Dejé que atravesara mi defensa, para convocar a la Kusanagi y clavarla en su ojo especial. Me hirió levemente, pero él sangraba ostensiblemente. Además, ya no tenía Sharingan.

- ¿Qué harás ahora contra mí?- inquirí infame.- Ya no me sirves como adversario.- y acabé con su sufrimiento, apostándolo contra una pared cercana.

Luego, me giré y escudriñé a mi presa. Había disfrutado bastante con su cuerpo; estaba tiritando de miedo. Bah, tampoco me sirves. Busqué en lo más profundo de su ser, introduciéndome desde sus pupilas y, en aquel mundo, hice que descansara en paz.

Ya sólo quedaban la Godaime y su alumna. Alrededor, la mayoría de mis hombres se situaban, recreando la vista con la función. Sí, Konoha estaba a punto de caer… y la lluvia seguía cayendo. Hahaha. Pero se notaba que, aquella a quien llamaban Princensa, era nieta de un Hokage y que ella misma se había convertido en otro. Aunque esa palabra fuera una mierda, aunque fuera un desperdicio perder el tiempo por defender con tu alma a tu pueblo, tenía que reconocer su determinación y, gracias a ella, fue que sacó todas sus fuerzas para combatirme. No obstante, no pensaba morir a sus manos. No, el destino ya me había reservado ese billete al Infierno.

- Tsunade, aunque termines conmigo…- comencé enfrentando la mirada con la suya.- ¿Podrás con Naruto?

- ¡Eso da igual! Si consigo matarte, el sello desaparecerá y Naruto volverá a ser el ruidoso de siempre.- aseguró con ímpetu.

- De verdad… cómo te pareces a Jiraiya.- espeté, suspirando y ladeando la cabeza.- Tendré que matarte, no me queda otro remedio.- acabé con parsimonia.

Sabía que si, un golpe de ella me daba de lleno, no podría regenerarme como antaño. Debía ir con cuidado, esquivando cada azote que me lanzará. Pero, me preocupaba más el hecho de que, aquella niña, se acercaba a Naruto-kun y él no reaccionaba. ¿Podría aquella muchacha…? No, era imposible que al chico le quedara sentimiento dentro.

- Yo me encargo de ella.- dijo la Hyuuga a su compañero. Éste la miró profundamente, como negándole lo que acababa de decir.

- Sakura-chan es mía. No te metas, Hinata.- se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la de cabello rosado.

Tenía que atender a los envites de Tsunade, pero me intrigaba ver lo que tenía en mente aquel demonio. Se acercó a la chica, incluso bajando el chakra rojizo. Se paró frente a ella: lloraba viendo el estado del muchacho, como si sintiera que era su culpa. Naruto-kun alargó los brazos y secó las lágrimas. Poco después la… ¿abrazó? Tal fue el desconcierto, que Tsunade me golpeó; no de lleno, pero sí con ira. Escupí sangre por la boca y volví a incorporarme, atendiendo a lo que me convenía. A lo lejos oí, con dificultad, la conversación entre esos dos: si Naruto-kun se pasaba de bando…

¡No, era mi momento!

- Na… Naruto…- murmuró la de ojos verdes.

- Sakura-chan, no te preocupes. Todo va acabar…- la sonrisa fue la más cruel que habían oteado mis ojos en toda mi existencia.

Después de engatusarla con mimo y aquellas suaves palabras, la furia del Zorro terminó por arrancarle el corazón. Palpitaba en la diestra de aquel demonio. La chica agrandó sus verdes esmeraldas. No cejaban en su lloro, pero ya no tenían vida. Sentí lástima por aquella niña. ¡¿Qué monstruo era él? Ahora sabía, sin duda, que mi fin llegaría esa noche, bajo el cielo quejumbroso. Así fue, con los restos del cuerpo de la chica a la que quiso una vez, cómo su alarido de dolor, ira, cólera y mil sentimientos más, laceró el aire. Mató sin piedad.

La destrucción había concluido.

Abrí mis ojos de nuevo, ya en la madrugada de mi éxito. Me sentía dolorido, cansado, hecho trizas. Mis piernas no me respondían; mi pelo estaba totalmente empapado, y yo tirado en el suelo. Sí, ese último ataque lo había devastado todo. Hahaha, qué enorme poder. Los dos estaban a mi lado, mirándome desde las alturas. Una última sonrisa a mi amada y dulce Hyuuga. Un último vistazo a mi mejor aliado. Cerré los ojos… los que habían empezado aquella era; y no volví a ver más.

Tres meses después, en algún lugar del continente.

- ¿Crees que será otra Serpiente?- preguntó Hinata, medio bromeando.

- No lo sé.- respondió Naruto, sonriente.- Lo que sí sé, es que necesitará un hermanito…- deslizó, mordiendo el cuello de su compañera.

- Mmm, Naruto…- susurró ella.- Esta noche te castigaré, _zorrito_…

"_Influjo,__ ambición __y __destrucción__"_. El ciclo volvía a empezar.


End file.
